Sorry, I'm useless
by MajoLly.Tail
Summary: Saat Lisanna baru kembali dari edolas, Natsu selalu mengerjakan misi bersama Lisanna tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy. Sebulan setelah itu sikap guild menjadi dingin padanya sehingga lucy keluar dari fairy tail dan terungkaplah banyak rahasia yang membuat banyak orang menjadi terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! Maaf ya buat yang nunggu Fanfic ku yang 'Fairy Tail Fans Meeting'. Udah aku lanjutin bentar lagi akan di-update kok. Aku masih pemula untuk sebuah Fanfiction jadi apabila susunan kata-katanya masih buruk harap dimaklumi ya! Daripada memperpanjang mukadimah ini dia….**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**WARNING : Gaje, kata-katanya abal-abal, dll…**

**SUMMARY : **Sejak Lisanna kembali dari Edolas, Natsu sering mengerjakan misi berdua dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan Lucy. Awalnya hal itu diabaikan oleh Lucy tetapi setelah sebulan kemudian, semua orang di guild berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Lucy pergi dari Fairy Tail dan tak akan pernah kembali membuat yang lainnya khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? (Sorry for long Summary)

**.**

**Sorry, I'm Useless**

**.**

Sinar matahari menyinari kota tempat guild terhebat itu berada, Fairy Tail. Bangunannya yang semakin indah sudah terkenal sampai ke seluruh kota terutama penyihir-penyihir yang bergabung di dalamnya. Seperti biasa, Fairy Tail adalah Guild yang ribut tetapi kali ini berbeda. Seperti sedang ada pesta yang berlangsung di dalamnya.

"Oi Mira! Aku mau satu Beer lagi!"

"Senangnya Lisanna akhirnya kembali"

"Awas Kau Flamehead!"

"Coba tangkap aku Ice Cube!"

"Gi Hee Salamander kau hampir dapat"

"Yamette kurasai Natsu-san, Gray-san, Gajeel-san!"

Yup, kalian pasti sudah tau siapa saja sumber suara itu. Hari ini adalah pesta kedatangan Lisanna yang kembali dari Edolas. Semuanya bahagia termasuk gadis blonde yang belum telalu kenal dengan Lisanna.

Gadis Blonde yang manis itu tersenyum melihat Guild-nya yang terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Lucy-san?" Gadis yang ternyata bernama Lucy itu pun melihat kea rah sumber suara, terlihat did depannya gadis berambut putih keturunan Strauss itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Namamu Lucy, kan?" Tanya-nya lembut dijawab dengan anggukan halus oleh Lucy.

"Namaku adalah Lisanna, Yoroshiku!"  
"Yoroshiku Lisanna!"

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum satu sama lainnya, Lisanna duduk di sebelah Lucy dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy.

"Lucy-san adalah… Partner nya Natsu, ya?" Tanya Lisanna sedikit ragu.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa Lisanna?" Balas Lucy lembut.

"Etto… Aku akan memancing bersama Natsu besok…-"

"Pergilah, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang kalian" Sambung Lucy seakan sudah tau isi pikiran Lisanna.

"Arigatou Lucy-san!" Ucapan terima kasih itu disambut hangat oleh Lucy dengan mengukir senyuman manis di wajahnya.

~*~(^^)~*~

"Ohayou minna-san!" Sapa penyihir berambut Blonde bernama Lucy itu kepada semua penghuni Guild saat baru membuka pintu Guild.

"Ohayou Lu-chan!"

"Ohayou Lucy!"

"Ohayou Lucy-san!"

Banyak balasan hangat dari yang lainnya membuat senyuman Lucy semakin manis akan tetapi saat tepat berada di depan bar, Lucy berhenti dan memperhatikan masing-masing anggota guildnya seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Natsu sedang pergi menjalankan misi bersama Lisanna dan Happy" Ujar Mira sambil membersihkan gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Eh? Pergi lagi? Sudah 2 minggu Natsu pergi misi tanpa mengajakku ataupun memberitahu ku! Bagaimana aku akan membayar uang sewa ku?" Kata Lucy menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ng… Baiklah aku pergi dulu Mira-san!" Ucap Lucy melangkahkan kainya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Mira hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil lalu dilanjutkan dengan ekspresi Khawatir.

'Hubungan Natsu dan Lucy merenggang sejak Lisanna datang' Gumamnya halus.

**LUCY POV**

Ada apa dengan Natsu?! Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu ku! Mengerjakan misi bersama Lisanna dan Happy tanpa mengucapkannya padaku terlebih dahulu! Apa aku ini hanya menyusahkannya? Apa itu yang ia pikirkan? Mou…. Aku jadi kesal kalau mengingat-ingat masalah ini! Lebih baik aku pergi ke pasar untuk membeli persediaan makanan! Aku akan membuat bekal untuk misi solo ku besok! Mppph!

Ku salurkan kekesalanku dengan menendang kaleng yang ada di depan kaki ku dengan amat keras, sungguh aku tak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya!

Ku hentikn langkahku dan berbelok ke arah danau, ku piker danau dapat menyegarkan pikiranku untuk sementara. Tak lama kemudian, aku pun sampai di pinggir danau. Hari ini suasana nya sangat sepi.

Ku benamkan kaki ku sedikit ke dalam air danau. Ah… Rasanya lebih tenang, bagaiman kalau aku menjalankan misi bersama Erza, Gray, dan Wendy saja? Itu mungkin lebih baik.

Aduh! Aku lupa kalau Erza dan Gray sedang mengerjakan misi yang kemungkinannya baru sebulan lagi akan kembali. Wendy? Dia juga pergi mengerjakan misi bersama Charle…

Mou… Aku merasa kesepian… Apa karena Natsu sudah tidak ada disamping ku lagi? Hatiku sebenarnya cukup sakit saat mendengar 'Natsu pergi mengerjakan misi bersama Lisanna dan Happy'. Sebuah keluarga pergi berbahagia di sana…

Eh….!? Kenapa aku jadi marah? Apa mungkin aku cemburu? Ah…. Baka!

**NORMAL POV**

"Apakah aku akan diterima oleh Lucy-san nantinya?" Tanya Lisanna lembut dengan nada yang ragu.

"Tentu saja! Luce itu baik walaupun aneh" Balas Natsu.

"Nah… Sekarang kita ada di depan apartement nya!" Lisanna menatap apartement itu dengan tatapan kurang suka 'Jadi selama ini Natsu sering ke sini?' Batin nya.

"Karena Lisanna ada di sini, kita ;lebih baik menggunakan pintu Natsu!" Usul Happy yang terbang mengelilingi Natsu.

"Ide bagus Happy! Lucy tidak akan marah lagi kepada kita!"

Tok… Tok… Tok…

TIdak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik. Hening, tak ada suara. Jelas ini melambangkan bahwa Gadis cantik Blonde itu sedang tidak berada di rumah.

"Lushhhhyyyy!" Panggil Happy tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Lucy-san ti-"

"Konichiwa Luce!" Sapa Natsu membuka pintu Apartement yang tidak terkunci itu.

"Lucy-san akan marah kalau tau-" Lagi lagi perkataan Lisanna dipotong oleh Natsu membuatnya diam tak ingin mengeluarkan kata'kata lagi.

"Daijoubu! Mungkin Luce sedang berada di kamarnya! Ayo Happy!" Ajak Natsu sambil berlari ke kamar Lucy yang tersusun dengan sangat rapi.

"Aye Sir!" Happy pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lisanna menghela nafasnya berat saat melihat tingkah partner sehidup semati itu berlomba-lomba menuju kamar Lucy. Awalnya Lisanna tetap berada di kamar itu sampai terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar Lucy. Lisanna pun berlari dan mendapati kedua partner itu sedang tertidur—pura pura

"Hm… Kamar Lucy-san rapi sekali" Kagum Lisanna memegang dinding kamar itu. Kini matanya mengarah kepada sebuah surat yang berada di atas meja, di ambilnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika membaca isi dari surat itu.

Dengan terburu-buru Lisanna berlari ke guild dan memperlihatkan isi dari surat itu kepada seluruh penghuninya minus Erza,Gray,Wendy,Natsu,Happy, Gajeel,Lily dan Charle tentunya. (Gajeel dan Panther Lily sedang bersemedi)

Semua mata membulat, ada yang marah, ada yang kecewa, ada yang sedih dengan isi surat itu. Sebenarnya apa isi dari surat itu?

**To : Mama**

**Guild Fairy Tail itu sangat mengesalkan! Hanyalah berisi penyihir-penyihir tak berguna dan hanya bisa menysahkan saja! Huh, Sangat mengecewakan bagi yang telah menjadi bagian di dalamnya. Guild apa itu?! Guild Terhebat? Hahaha! Lucu Sekali!**

**Mereka tak lebih dari SAMPAH!**

Banyak yang tak memperhatikan bagian bawah surat itu sobek karena mungkin Lucy masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dasar! Anak sialan!" Banyak kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut penghuni Guild. Kasihan Lucy, kini semuanya membenci dirinya, sangat membencinya.

"Surat itu belum selesai" GUmam Master, hanya Master yang sadar akan hal itu dan yakin bahwa Lucy tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan nakama-nakama mereka seperti itu.

~*~(^^)~*~

**Lucy POV **

Aku sudah tidak bersemangat lagi pergi ke guild selama 2 minggu ini semua orang di Guild bersikap aneh padaku.

Natsu, Lisanna dan Happy selalu mengambil misi saat matahari belum keluar dari sarangnya. Mira-san selalu menjauhi ku tanpa alasan, Cana dan yang lainnya selalu menatapku melalui ekor matanya. Hanya Master yang bersikap seperti biasanya kepadaku.

Kini aku telah berada di depan pintu Guild. Ku buka perlahan dan ku ukirkan senyuman termanis di wajahku berharap yang lainnya akan membalasnya seperti waktu lampau.

"Ohayou!" Yup, aku sudah dapat menebak kalau lagi-lagi aku tidak akan dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya. Ku lihat Levy yang sedang membaca novel… Tunggu, itu kan novel terbaru! Ah…! Levy-chan memang yang terbaik!

**NORMAL POV**

"Ohayou Levy-chan!" Tak ada balasan, Levy malah menutupi pandangannya dengan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Levy-chan? Kenapa kau juga ikut berubah seperti yang lainnya?" Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Apakah aku berbuat salah Levy-chan?"Tanya Lucy dengan wajah penuh harap atau kalau yang lainnya melihatnya sebagai wajah pura-pura tak berdosa.

"Pergi" Ucap Levy dingin

"Levy?Ka-" Belum sempat Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya, Levy sudah memotongnya dengan penuh emosi dan air mata.

"Lu-chan kau tega mengatakan itu dibelakang kami!"

"A-ada apa Levy-chan?"

"Dasar Lucy! Jangan pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan ini!" Jawab Cana

"A-apa?"

"Kau mengatakan kami itu sedangkan kau lebih buruk dari pada SAMPAH! Dan kau TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN LAGI DISINI" Kata Levy penuh air mata dengan suara cukup bergetar. Kata-kata itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Bagaimana bisa nakama terdekatnya mngatakan hal itu?

"Levy-chan…"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" Ujar Lucy singkat dan pergi ke tempat master. Tangis Lecy makin menjadi-jadi sedangkan yang lainnya tersenyum puas.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Master?"

"Masuklah"

"Master tolong hapuskan lambang Fairy Tail dari tangan ku ini" Ucapan yang tak terduga terucap oleh lucy membuat Master tersedak dengan Coklat Panasnya.

"Lucy…?"

"Aku Sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini. Lagi pula uang sewa apartemant ku berakhir hari ini. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal lain di luar kota"

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang?"

"Ya… Sudah…" tak terbendung lagi, air matanya jatuh bagaikan Tsunami di di pipinya.

"Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai Master!"

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan Lucy" Master menyatukan telapak tangannya dan perlahan lambing Fairy Tail menghilang dari punggung tangan Lucy.

"Jika kau ingin kembali ke sini, Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima mu Lucy Heartfillia" Tegas Master dengan sedikit air mata juga ikut membasahi matanya.

"a-arigatou master" Lucy pergi dari ruangan itu dan segera menghapus air matanya.

'Aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada guild' Pikirnya. Sekarang Lucy berada di depan pintu guild membelakangi teman-temannya.

"Minna… Sayonara" Ucapnya pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari guild. Baru beberapa langkah, Lucy sudah bertemu dengan Natsu,Happy, erza, Gray, wendy, dan Charle.

"LUSSSHHHYYY!" Happy dengan manjanya terbang ke arah Lucy.

"Yo Luce!"

"Ohayou Lucy!"

"Ohayou Lucy-san"

Dicobanya untuk menahan air mata agar tidak terlihat oleh kelompoknya yang sedang berbahagia untuknya.

"O-ohayou…"

"Kau ingin kemana Lucy?" Tanya Erza

"Ah… Pulang, rasanya tubuh ku sudah letih… Jaa ne!" Lucy Berlari meninggalkan nakam-nakama yang paling ia cintai.

Mereka pun berjalan kea rah pintu Guild yang sudah terbuka. Hening… Tak seperti biasanya.

"Yo Erza! Gray! Natsu! Wendy! Kalian sudah kembali!" Sapa Macao dengan semangat.

"Ya… Bagitulah" Hening…. Lagi-lagi tak ada yang berbicara.

"Kenapa Lambang Fairy Tail di punggung tangan Lucy menghilang? Apa dia keluar dari Guild?" Tanya Happy polos.

"NANIIIII?!" Kelompok yang masih berada di ambang pintu itu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Happy.

"Ya, Itu adalah sebuah kabar baik" Ucap Lisanna yang datang dari ruangan Master.

"Apa Maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu Lisanna?!" Geram Erza.

"Lihat ini!" Suruh Lisanna seraya memberikan secarik kertas kepada kelompok itu.

Mereka membacanya dengan teliti kecuali Natsu dan Happy yang sudah mengeluakan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa Natsu, Happy?" Tanya Levy yang melihat Gerak-gerik Natsu dan Happy terlihat sedikit mencurigakan.

"Sebenarnya surat ini terpotong. Aku dan Happy tak sengaja menyobek nya" Kata Natsu pelan.

"Apa kau mempunyai sambungannya?"

"Ini" Balas Happy memberikan sebuah kertas yang diikatkan ke ekornya.

"Bacakan dengan keras Erza! Agar kami dapat mendengar yang dikatakannya!"

**.**

**Itulah pendapat orang-orang dari luar Guild tentang kami. Padahal mereka salah besar! Guild ini adalah yang terhebat sepanjang masa! Berisikan Penyihir-penyihir yang teramat hebat! Mereka juga sangat baik dan setia kawan! MEreka tak pernah membeda-bedakan siapapun karena kami semua adalah Keluarga.**

**Aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Aku tak kan bisa hidup tanpa mereka.**

**Kalau nanti datang dimana aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi mereka, aku rela agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tersakiti.**

**Fairy Tail adalah Keluargaku, Tempat aku berteduh.**

**Fairy Tail adalah tempatku mengurai tawa dan air mata.**

**Fairy Tail adalah tempat aku berbahagia.**

**FAIRY TAIL ADALAH BELAHAN NYAWA KU.**

**Love you,**

**Lucy.**

**.**

Semuanya menangis mendengar bagian ini, mereka telah salah sangka! Terlebih Lisanna yang kini merasa sangat bersalah.

"LU-CHAAAAAAAN!" TEriak Levy disela tangisnya.

Selama ini disindir dengan kata-kata kasar, dilihat dengan kebencian, tidak dianggap, dibentak-bentak, tetapi Lucy tetap sabar dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga dan hubungan itu harus berakhir karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

Semuanya menangis tersedu-sedu kecuali Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, dan Charle yang marah. Mereka adalah keluarga bukan? Kenapa mereka tidak memperjelasnya terlebih dahulu?

"Aku akan mengejar Lucy!" Ujar Natsu kesal dengan sikap Guildnya yang seperti ini. Selama ini dia selalu pergi saat pagi-pagi buta dan kemvali saat tengah malam sehingga ia tidak tau keadaan guildnya yang kacau seperti ini.

"Jangan Natsu, Biarkan saja Lucy pergi sampai waktunya datang. Ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya, semoga" Lirih Master menahan Natsu dengan tangannya yang diperpanjang.

"Apa yang master katakan! Kita harus mengejarnya!" Balas Erza dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dia sudah terlalu sakit. Biarkanlah dia meneangkan dirinya dulu" Kata Master cukup Singkat tapi berbekas.

"Aku-" Ucapan Natsu terpotong karena Erza memegang lengannya keras.

"Aku setuju dengan master" Kata Erza.

"Aapa-apaan kau ini Erza! Lucy itu-"

"Master benar Flamehead. Mereka sudah membuat hati Lucy terlalu sakit" Celetuk Gray yang menekankan kata 'Mereka' sehingga membuat sebagian penghuni Guild merasa tersindir.

"Luce…"

"Lushhhy…. HWAAAAAH!"

"LU-CHAAAAN! GGGOOOOOMMMMEEENNN!"

"Lucy…"

"Lucy-san! Kembalilah!"

~*~(^^)~*~

"Minna… Gomennasai… Sayonara"

**Ah…. Gomennasai! Fanficnya panjang banget! Gimana bagus? Hurt nya terasa? Ah… Ini bagusnya jadi fanfic Oneshot atau dilanjutin jadi Multichapter? Tolong usulnya ya! Maaf untuk kata-kata yang buruk atau sejenisnya**

**Review Please!**

**Review Please!**

**Oh ya, aku udah lama nggak liat .net jadi udah lupa cara 'melanjutkan Fanfic menjadi multichapter' bagi yang tau kasih tau ya! ^^**

**Jaa~**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hwaaah… Gomenn buat keterlambatannya…. Chapter 1 nya mungkin banyak kata-kata yang salah…. Gomennnn… Ayo kita lanjutin ceritanya!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san ^^**

**.**

**Sorry I'm Useless**

**.**

**LUCY POV**

TIdak terasa ini sudah 4 tahun sejak aku pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail. Rasanya sudah tak sama lagi. Aku masih ingat betul, tepat saat aku melepaskan lambang Fairy Tail dari tanganku. Sungguh, itu sangat perih.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa tidak ada lagi alasan aku untuk hidup di dunia ini. Nakama-nakama ku saja membenciku, apalagi orang lain? Tetapi itu semua berubah saat aku menemukannya… Anakku.

Dia memang bukan anak kandungku, aku menemukannya di hutan 4 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat aku pergi dari kota dan berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan.

Flashback (Lucy POV)

Sungguh tega nakama-nakama ku mengatakan hal keji seperti itu padaku. Apa salahku? Selama ini aku selalu baik pada semuanya, tetapi kenapa mereka tega mengatakan itu padaku?

Terlebih Natsu, selelu pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam. Tidak lagi singgah di tempat yang sedang aku tinggali sekarang ini. Setidaknya dia bisa meluangkan waktunya untukku sebentar saja. Atau memberi salam kepadaku.

Aku kesepian… Sejak Natsu dan Happy tidak lagi di dekatku, sejak datangnya Lisanna… Aku merasa bahwa aku ini hanyalah pengganggu keluarga bahagia mereka.

Tidak terasa, ternyata sekarang aku sudah berada di depan apartemen ku yang kecil namun penuh kenangan. Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas, sang pemilik sudah menyisihkan barang-barangku di luar.

Wajah ibu pemilik itu um… seperti…. Tidak rela melepaskan ku?

"Sudah 10 bulan kau nunggak. Aku tidak bisa lagi mempertahankanmu. Banyak orang yang menginginkan kamar itu dan bisa membayar 2 kali lipat dari bayaranmu. Maafkan aku, sekarang kau harus pergi dari apartemen ini." Tuturnya pelan, tak seperti biasanya. Lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Aku mengerti…. Terima kasih sudah menerima ku…" Balasku pelan, tidak peduli dia mendengarnya yang penting aku sudah berterima kasih padanya.

Ku ambil koperku yang berisikan baju-baju dan naskah novelku, ku pegang pegangan koper itu dengan kuat dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ku keluar kota, tanpa tujuan.

Air mata membanjiri pipi ku, Ku gigit bibir bagian bawahku untuk menahan teriakan yang ingin sekali aku keluarkan sekarang ini. Perih… Sungguh perih rasanya hatiku saat ini.

Andai saja, aku tidak melarikan diri dari rumah….

Andai saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Natsu…

Andai saja aku tidak bergabung dengan Fairy Tail…

Mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tetapi untuk apalagi di sesali? Itu semua tidak akan merubah suasana….

Aku melangkah tanpa tujuan dengan pikiran yang melayang, tak sadar saat aku melihat ke arah langit. Langit itu sudah tidak bewarna biru muda lagi, tidak ada matahari yang biasanya menyambutku dengan gembira, hari sudah malam.

Aku tidak tau aku haru menginap dimana malam ini. Uang ku tinggal sedikit. 'Cukup untuk menginap di penginapan kecil hari ini' pikirku.

Sudah banyak kota yang aku lewati, itu semua tidak terasa karena aku selalu memikirkan tentang nasib malangku hari ini. Kota tempat aku berada sekarang ini cukup kecil dan banyak penginapan yang murah disini.

Pandanganku langsung terfokus pada penginapan yang paling kecil dibanding yang lainnya,. Aku berjalan ke sana dan membuka pintu penginapan yang sudah tua itu.

"Selamat datang, kamar untuk berapa orang?" Sapa gadis yang berada di samping pintu dengan ramah.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku tau. Berapa bayarannya kalau menginap semalam, lengkap dengan makan malam dan sarapannya?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Hanya 50.000 jewel,." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Aku pesan 1 kamar untuk 1 orang" Lanjutku, Gadis itu langsung memberikan sebuah kunci padaku.

"Kamar anda ada di ujung. Selamat menikmati malam anda!"

Aku segera pergi ke kamar yang ada di ujung, saat aku membuka pintunya. Sungguh, walaupun murah tetapi sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan ini lalu menguncinya.

"Wahhh… Hari yang melelahkan!" Ucapku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang empuk ini. Aku terkejut saat melihat denah kota yang tertempel di dinding ujung ruangan.

"Ini kota Mo-monila?"

"Jarak kota Monila dan Fiore kan 5 Kota!? Bagaimana bisa aku melewati semuanya hanya dalam sehari dan tidak menyadarinya?!" Kataku dengan keras.

Ternyata, kaki-kaki ku ini kuat ya! Selama perjalanan itu, aku sama sekali tidak beristirahat ataupun berhenti.

Kriukkkk….

Perutku sudah mulai demo untuk segera diberi makanan dan aku langsung mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Aku membukanya dan aku lihat seorang gadis pelayan membawakanku makanan yang cukup banyak.

"Ini makan malam anda, selamat menikmati!" Setelah memberikannya padaku, Gadis itu langsung pergi dan aku mengunci pintu lagi.

"Seperti bisa mendengar suara perutku saja!" Ucapku sambil melangkah ke arah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur dan meletakkan makananku disana.

"Itadakimasu!"

~*~(^^)~*~

Hoam…. Matahari pagi kembali menyinariku dengan semangat seperti biasanya,. Maaf matahari-san, sepertinya setelah ini aku tidak bisa lagi membalas senyumanmu seperti dulu. Aku duduk dari posisiku dan melihat ke arah jendela.

Dulu, di apartemenku. Natsu selalu datang dari jendela dan memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk memberikannya makanan atau menginap satu malam di apartemen itu. Sungguh masa-masa yang indah.

Wah….! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Fairy Tail lagi! Cukup karena… Huh… Mereka tidak menginginkan ku sejak awal. Mereka membenciku sejak dulu…

Batinku lagi-lagi terasa sakit, terlintas di pikiranku saat ini bahwa untuk apa aku hidup jika semua orang di dunia ini tidak menginginkan keberadaanku?

Aku langsung ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhku lalu memakai baju yang kemarin aku kenakan,

Tukk… Tukkk.. "Apa anda sudah bangun?"

Aku membuka pintu dan Gadis pelayan itu memberikan ku sarapan. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menerimanya dan berterima kasih. Kali ini aku hanya menutup pintu, tidak lagi menguncinya.

Aku duduk di karpet yang sudah disediakan, dan meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di atasnya. Aku memakannya dengan lahap sampai tidak bersisa (kecuali piring dan bungkus rotinya.).

Aku kemas barang-barangku dan keluar dari penginapan itu tanpa tujuan. Sesaat, aku melihat 3 orang anak kecil. 2 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan yang sedang bertengkar. Dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Itu sudah jelas, karena anak laki-laki itu saling melemparkan cacian satu sama lain. Sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah seperti orang yang bingung.

"Kau itu orang yang tidak berguna! BAKA!" Kata anak laki-laki itu dengan sangat kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Selama ini kau selalu meminta bantuanku dan ini balasannya?! Dasar pembuat masalah!" Balas yang satunya lagi dengan sangat keras.

"Sudah… jangan bertengkar lagi!" Lerai gadis kecil itu dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berbaikan dengan sampah itu?!" Teriak anak laki-laki itu serentak.

Aku langsung tersentak, kalau aku tidak segera keluar dari Fairy Tail mungkin, kata-kata mereka akan seperti itu padaku?

Aku langsung melanjutkan perjalananku dan menemukan sebuah hutan. Aku berjalan terus melewati pohon-pohon yang besar dan sudah tua. Kini jalannya terbagi 2. Kiri atau kanan.

Hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa jalan keluar dari hutan ini adalah kanan. Aku menelusuri jalan itu terus sampai aku menemukan ujungnya.

Jurang…

Itu yang mengakhiri perjalananku hari ini. Aku berjalan ke ujung jurang.

"Heh… Hati Kecilku ternyata salah" Ucapku.

'Oi Luce! Kita harus lewat mana? Kiri atau kanan?'

'Sabar Natsu! Lucy sedang memikirkannya!'

'Etto… Menurut hati kecilku ke kiri!'

'Memangnya hati kecilmu bisa diandalkan?'

'Tentu saja… Lihat! Baru beberapa langkah saja kita sudah menemukan tujuan kita,kan?'

'Sugoi! Lain kali, aku akan bertanya pada hati kecilmu saja, luce!'

'Eh?!'

'Hati kecilmu kan selalu benar Luce!' 

Kenapa aku bisa bernostalgia sekarang ini? Kata Natsu hati kecilku selalu benarkan? Tetapi buktinya, sekarang aku salah jalan.

Jika benar, Hati kecilku tidak pernah salah. Mungkin, dia juga tidak bersalah karena telah mempertemukanku dengan ujung hidupku.

Aku merasa tidak ada lagi alasan aku untuk hidup. Cukup dengan ucapan nakama-nakama yang menusuk hatiku itu, sudah menjelaskan betapa tidak bergunanya diriku di dunia ini. Aku berjalan semakin dekat dengan ujung jurang dan hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi dan aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Sayonara Dunia… Sayonara Fairy Tail… Tadaima Mama, Papa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luce?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy-san?"

"Oi Luce! Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu!"

"Jangan pergi tinggalkan kami…. Lucy"

Kata-kata dari nakama-nakama terlintas di pikiranku membuat aku menarik kembali langkah yang akan aku lakukan. TIba-tiba aku mendengar suara… Tangisan… Tangisan bayi! Jangan-jangan…

Aku langsug berlari ke arah sumber suara yang menurutku berasal dari sungai yang berada tak jauh dari jurang itu.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Aku berlari secepat mungkin melewati pohon-pohon yang berusaha menghalangiku. Dan disinilah aku, di tepi sungai yang mengalir dengan deras.

Oekkkk…

Tangisan bayi itu lagi…. Aku melihat bayi itu tergeletak tepat di tepi sungai yang nyaris akan menghanyutkannya.

"Cup…cup… Diam ya anak manis…" Hiburku saat menggendongnya. Tangisannya berhenti dan mulai memperlihatkan senyumannya. Umurnya 1 tahun, perempuan… Itu tampak jelas. Tapi, siapa yang tega membuangnya?

Bersama bayi kecil berambut coklat ini aku menelusuri hutan dan menemukan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu tidak terlihat berdebu ataupun kotor. Sepertinya disana ada penghuninya. Mungkin aku dapat meminta bantuannya.

Tokkk… Tokkk… Tokkk… "Apa ada orang di dalam?" Panggilku.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang nenek yang sudah tua, tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Katanya sopan.

"Aku menemukan bayi kecil ini di dekat sungai, apakah anda bisa membantuku untuk memberinya sedikit makanan?" Ujarku sembari memberikan senyuman.

"Bayi yang malang! Masuklah! Akan aku siapkan semuanya!" Ajaknya dan aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup kecil ini.

Aku duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan beberapa saat kemudian anenek itu datan membawa bubur dan susu.

"Bayi yang malang, biarkan aku memberikannya sedikit makanan dan minuman untuk mengganjal perutnya!" Nenek itu menyuapkan bubur dengan perlahan ke mulut bayi ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya selesai sudah. Nenek itu kembali tersenyum dan mulai berbicara padaku.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke hutan ini, dan menemukan bayi ini?" Tanya nenek itu sambil menunjuk bayi atau anak yang sudah tertidur dipelukanku ini.

Aku menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari aku melepaskan ikatanku dari Fairy Tail dan berakhir dengan menemukan anak ini.

"Kami-sama melarangmu untuk bunuh diri dengan perantara bayi ini" Komentar nenek itu terhadap ceritaku.

"Nenek yakin, teman-teman mu tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Mungkin mereka sedang depresi karena sesuatu atau yang lainnya"

"Terima kasih atas kata-kata nenek. Tolong rawat anak ini, aku harus per- " Ucapan ku terpotong oleh kata-kata nenek itu yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Tinggallah disini bersama nenek dan anak imut ini. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini sudah menganggapmu seperti ibunya. Kau adalah seorang penyihir kan? Di desa yang tak jauh dari Hutan ini membuka layanan 'Misi Terbuka' di bar nya. Kau tidak perlu ikut dengan guild tetapi kau bisa langsung mengambil misi disana, untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil kita yang baru ni. Bagaimana?"

"Tetapi aku tidak mau menyusahkan siap-saiapa lagi…" Balasku pelan.

"Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada nenek yang tua dan gadis yang dibuang ini?"

"A-arigatou…. Obaa-chan!" Ucapku sambil memeluknya.

(End of FlashBack)

(End of LUCY POV)

Lucy, gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum dengan lembut melihat gadis kecil yang merubah hidupnya itu. Gadis yang diberi nama 'Hikari' karena dianggap oleh Lucy bahwa gadis itu sudah menyinari hidupnya yang suram.

Rambut coklatnya di ikat menjadi 2 bagian dengan rapi. Senyuman Hikari sama seperti ibunya. Hikari bermain ditemani exceed yang bernama Hana. Hana adalah kucing berwarna kuning pucat.

Hikari adalah seorang Gadis Dragon Slayer tanah. Lucy baru mengetahui itu 2 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Hikari datang dengan semangat seperti biasanya dan menarik Lucy ke sebuah goa.

Di goa itu tertidur naga coklat tua dan terbangun akibat panggilan Hikari. Naga yang bernama Theoro itu tersenyum dan beberapa bulan setelah itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Awalnya Hikari selalu menangis dan sedih, tetapi tepat 3 bulan setelah itu. Hikari bertemu dengan seseorang dan bersama orang itu Hikari merawat telur yang baru ditemukannya.

Sampai sekarang ini, Lucy masih penasaran dengan teman main Hikari itu.

"Kaa-san! Baa-chan!" Panggil Hikari dengan senyum manisnya.

"Nani, hikari?" Balas Obaa-channya dengan lembut.

"Hikari pergi main dulu ya! Ayo Hana!" Lantas, anak itu langsung pergi.

"Hikari sudah berumur 5 tahun sekarang…. Jadi jangan khawatir lagi" Ucap Obaa-chan kepada Lucy.

"Ya Obaa-chan."

~*~(^^)~*~

"Hikari!" Panggil Lucy sambil menelusuri hutan. Hari sudah malam, tetapi hikari masih belum pulang.

"Hikari!" Panggil Obaa-chan nya dengan sangat keras.

"Pulanglah nak!"

Tidak ada jawaban….

"HIKARIIIIII!" Teriak Lucy putus asa. Sudah 3 hari Lucy berteriak seperti ini tetapi masih belum menemukan kemajuan.

"Kita akan mencarinya lagi besok… Pulanglah, ayo kita tidur" Ajak Obaa-chan yang sudah dialiri air mata dan lekas pergi menuju rumah kecilnya. Lucy tidak menghiraukan kata-kata nenek itu, Lucy berlari ke ujung jurang tempat awalnya dia mendengar suara tangisan Hikari.

"Jangan lagi… Kami-sama… Jangan renggut lagi orang yang aku sayangi dari hidupku…." Kata Lucy pelang, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hikari menghilang dan aku tidak tau apakah dia masih hidup ataukah sudah tak berada di dunia ini lagi…." Sambil melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang, Lucy tersenyum.

"Mungkin memang aku sudah tidak di takdirkan hidup lagi…" Lucy merogoh sakunya dan mengambil pisau kecil namun tajam yang diarahkan ke dada nya.

"Sejak awal, aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia! Untuk apa aku masih melangkahkan kaki ku di dunia yang keji ini?!" Di ayunkannya pisau kecil itu ke dadanya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**Bagaimana tentang kelanjutannya ya? HIKARI DIMANA KAMU!? Ah… Percuma…. Maaf untuk kesalahan kata-kata, kejelekan fic ini dan lain-lain… Bagaimana? Jelekkah? **

**Thank You buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca Fic aneh ini!**

**Thank You For your Time!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Review Please….**

**Review Please….**

**Review Please….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou buat yang nge-review ne… Aku langsung update 2 fic hari ini karena besok ama lusa nggak bisa, ada urusan. Woooah… Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah nyisihin waktunya untuk baca fic aneh ini. Sekali lagi Arigatou! Lanjut…**

**DISLAIMER : I Don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hope You Like It^^**

**.**

**Sorry, I'm Useless**

**.**

"un..Uhnnn…" Desah gadis berambut coklat itu perlahan membuka matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, ia langsung duduk dari posisinya dan melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Matanya memperhatikan tiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, gadis manis?" Sapa wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Okaa-san? Obaa-chan?" Kata anak itu masih memperhatikan baik-baik tiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Maaf, Kami tidak tau dimana ibumu sekarang. 2 Hari yang lalu kami menemukanmu terdampar di pantai ujung kota" Jelas wanita lainnya yang mempunyai rambut bewarna biru muda.

"Di-Dimana aku?" Tanya anak itu lagi dengan wajah sedikit menampakkan rasa takut.

"Ini di Ruang kesehatan Guild" Jawab wanita berambut putih sebahu dengan lembut.

Seperti tidak menghiraukan kata-kata orang yang dari tadi menjawab pertanyaan nya, anak itu langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar ruangan kesehatan Guild itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak kecil itu Mira-nee?" Tanya wanita berambut sebahu itu kepada wanita yang mempunyai rambut yang lebih panjang darinya.

"Entahlah, kau tau Levy-chan?"

"Mungkin, karena dia berpisah dari ibunya. Vieel juga pernah seperti itu dulu, saat dia tersesat di tengah kota." Pendapat Levy—Wanita berambut Biru Muda—itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala gadis kecil yang sedang memeluk kakinya.

"Mungkin juga" Ucap Lisanna—Wanita bembut putih sebahu—itu dengan senyuman kecil yang merekah di wajahnya, senyuman itu adalah senyuman khawatir.

"Okaa-san!" Teriak Gadis kecil itu melihat ke sekeliling Ruangan yang besar yang dipenuhi dengan banyak penyihir.

"Gadis kecil, kau sudah bangun?" Sapa kakek yang berjalan ke arah Gadis itu.

"Dimana Okaa-san ku?" Ucap Gadis itu dengan wajah sedikit takut.

"Kami tidak tau…" Balas kakek yang ternyata Master di Guild tersebut.

"Okaa-san!" Gadis itu tetap berteriak mencari keberadaan ibunya yang kini terpisah dengannya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berteriak, matanya terfokus pada laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Gadis itu berlari sekencang mungkin dan memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu dengan kuat. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki itu dari hidupnya. Semua orang yang berada di dalam Guild menatap heran kedua orang yang berada di depan pintu itu.

"Otou-san…" Ucap gadis itu pelan. Lelaki berambut salmon itu berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Akhirnya, pelukan itu terlepas dan laki-laki berambut salmon itu menghadap ke belakang melihat gadis kecil yang hampir menangis itu.

"Hikari!" Teriaknya sambil mengangkat gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Natsu?! Kau sudah mempunyai anak?!" Kata anggota guild nya teramat heran. Laki-laki itu kan belum menikah, bagaimana mungkin dia sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan?

"Hehe… Sepertinya aku belum mengatakannya ya pada kalian? Perkenalkan ini Hikari. Hikari, ayo ucapkan salam" Hikari memutar kepalanya menghadap anggota guild dengan senyuman di wajah imutnya itu.

"Yoroshiku!" Katanya pelan.

"Kawaii!"

"Natsu, Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau sudah mempunyai anak sedangkan kau memutuskan untuk tidak akan menikah sebelum gadis itu kembali?" Tanya pria berambut raven berjalan ke arah Natsu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di hutan dekat desa Kyori. Hutan yang besar itu loh! Setiap aku menyelesaikan misi, aku selalu singgah disana dan menyempatkan diriku untuk bermain bersamanya menjadi dekat dan akhirnya…"

"Otou-san tidak datang lagi beberapa hari ini! Padahal aku sudah menunggumu!" Tutur Hikari memotong perkataan Natsu sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat anak itu semakin imut.

"Ah… Gomen Gomen! Otou-san terlalu sibuk dengan misi!" Jelas Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu siapa ibunya Natsu?" Tanya Lisanna datar seperti tidak menyukai adegan ini.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang membesarkannya" Jawab Natsu diiringi tertawa gugup.

"Natsu anakmu sangat Kawaii!" Puji Levy.

"Nah, Arigatou Levy!"

"Jauhkan anakmu dari putraku Flamehead!"

"Siapa yang akan mendekatkan anakmu dengan anakku ini ha?" Balas Natsu sambil menurunkan Hikari dan mulai berkelahi dengan Gray.

"Um… Anou, Onee-chan… Nama Guild ini apa ya?" Tanya Hikari pelan kepada Gadis penyembuh yang bernama Wendy.

"Nama Guild ini adalah Fairy Tail" Jawabnya lembut.

"Fairy… Tail?" Hikari langsung tersiam dan mengingat memori-memori buruk yang ia lihat pada okaa-san nya.

'Fairy Tail… Kenapa kalian tega…' Wanita berambut pirang itu memperkuat pelukannya pada foto yang sudah lembab karena air matanya itu.

'apakah aku seburuk itu di mata kalian… Keluargaku?' Tangisannya semakin keras, air matanya semakin deras.

'Aku mencintai kalian lebih dari hidupku dan kalian membenciku lebih dari hidup kalian kan?' Katanya di sela-sela tangisnya. Terlihat jelas oleh Hikari bahwa Okaa-san nya itu begitu tersiksa ketika melihat kembali fotonya bersama orang-orang guild nya dulu.

"Otou-san!" Panggil Hikari, Natsu langsung menghentikan perkelahiannya dan melihat ke arah Hikari yang sudah geram itu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" Ajak Hikari, suaranya semakin lama semakin pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"HANA!" Panggilnya dan seekor exceed bewarna kuning pucat itu langsung terbang ke arah berlari dan menarik tangan Natsu untuk keluar dari Guild itu.

"O-Oi Hikari… ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Natsu yang pasrah dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh anak gadisnya yang berumur 5 tahun itu. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Gulid Fairy Tail. Hikari mulai berbicara alasannya.

"Itu adalah Guild yang selalu membuat Okaa-san menangis…" Katanya pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setiap Okaa-san melihat foto nya bersama anggota Guild itu, Okaa-san selalu terlihat seperti orang yang tersiksa."

"Hi-Hikari?"

"Sepanjang malam, Okaa-san selalu menangis tanpa henti dan it uterus terjadi selama 1 tahun penuh."

"Si-Siapa Okaa-san mu?"

"Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Okaa-san ku! Orang yang berani membuat Okaa-san ku bunuh diri berkali-kali! Orang yang membuat Okaa-san ku menangis tersedu-sedu! Dan itu adalah…"

"Fairy Tail?" Lanjut Natsu. Hikari mengangguk sedangkan Exceed yang dari tadi bersamanya mulai berbicara pelan.

"Okaa-san Hikari sudah melupakan kejadian memilukan yang terjadi pada dirinya"

"Tung-Tunggu! Siapa nama Okaa-san mu Hikari?"

"Otou-san… Maukah Otou-san membantuku?" Tanpa mamperdulikan pertanyaan dari Natsu, Hikari langsung meminta permohonan padanya.

"Tolong bantu aku untuk menemukan siapa yang telah mematahkan hati Otou-san ku dahulu. Menolak cintanya dan diam-diam pergi bersama gadis lain. Lelaki yang telah melukai hatinya walaupun sedikit tetapi itu berarti bagiku" Sambung Hikari. Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit.

"Siapa sebenarnya ibu dari Hikari?" Gumam Natsu dalam hatinya

**~(^^)~**

Gadis berjubah tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam Fairy Tail, terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata tentang dirinya.

"Dimana Master Guild ini?"

**Yatta! Gomen kalau jelek ya… Lanjutin atau hapus ne? Gimana kesannya terhadap chapter kali ini? Gomen kalau jelek ya…**

**Arigatou buat yang udah baca sampai chapter ini! Hontou ni Arigatou! Thank You For Your Time! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Jangan Lupa…**

**Review Please…**

**Review Please…**

**Review Please…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hwahh… Gomennn kalau chapter sebelumnya kependekan, Gaje, jelek, dll… Dan khusus Chapter ini akan penuh dengan penjelasan; Pertemuan Hikari dengan Natsu, Hikari terdampar, dan gadis misterius yang mencari master kemarin. **

**Sepertinya chapter kali ini akan lebih dari 3.000 kata. Gomen kalau nantinya di chapter ini banyak kata-kata yang salah dan sebagainya, harap dimaklumi (masih pemula). Hontou ni Arigatou buat yang udah Review selama ini!**

**DISLAIMER : I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**# #**

**.**

**Sorry, I'm Useless**

**.**

**# #**

(Flashback) **HIKARI POV**

Aku menatap Naga yang kini berada di depanku. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak takut padanya? Tentu karena di adalah Ayahku. Ayah yang mengajari aku tentang sihir. Coba tebak… Aku ini adalah seorang Dragon Slayer Tanah!

Ayahku, Theoro sekarang sedang mengajari aku sihir baru! Aku sangat senang, tetapi gantinya besok Aku harus memperkenalkan Ibu padanya.

"Lenturkan tanganmu sedikit lagi agar kau bisa menguasai sihir ini dengan mudah" Saran Theoro padaku dan Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku. Aku menaikkan tanganku, begitu pula dengan tanah yang ada di hadapanku. Semuanya patuh pada perintah tanganku.

Aku berlari dengan kencang ke arah Theoro yang mulai bersiap untuk terbang. Sekarang Theoro sudah ada di udara, aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda ku dan melompat dengan cukup tinggi.

"Earth Hill Attack!" Teriakku mengucapkan nama sihir itu. Tanah-tanah itu bersatu di udara berbentuk bulat utuh dan melesat ke arah Theoro yang sedang terbang itu. Tetapi dengan mudah Theoro menghancurkan batu yang aku lemparkan padanya.

"Sudah lumayan daripada yang tadi. Kau cepat belajar Hikari." Komentar Theoro terhadap sihirku. Kata Theoro, Aku ini adalah anak yang ajaib. Pada umur 2 tahun aku sudah bisa mengendalikan tanah dengan sempurna. Walaupun aku dan Theoro baru bersama selama 1 tahun, tetapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Ayahku dan sudah sangat menyayanginya.

"Coba serang aku dengan sihir itu lagi. Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menguasai sihir itu dengan sangat sempurna." Kata nya yang masih berada di udara. Aku mengangguk dan berlari dengan kencang kembali diakhiri dengan melompat.

Lompatan ku kali ini cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mengatakan nama sihir itu "Earth Hill Attack!".

Kali ini lebih banyak tanah yang melayang dan berkumpul menjadi satu, Bulatan sempurna itu hampir menutupi seluruh langit dan aku arahkan ujung-ujung jariku ke arah Theoro yang tersenyum.

Gumpalan tanah itu berubah menjadi batu dan menyerang Theoro. Kali ini Theoro membutuhkan sedikit tenaga untuk menghancurkan batu yang ini. Dia mulai mengepakkan sayapnya menuju daratan dan aku juga sudah turun dari posisiku alias jatuh.

Aku jatuh ke daratan dengan tersenyum puas. Di umur 3 tahun ini, aku sudah bisa melakukan sihir layaknya orang dewasa, itu yang dikatakan Theoro padaku. Dengan kukunya yang besar, dia membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Hari ini kau melakukannya dengan sempurna seperti biasanya, Hikari. Kau harus bisa mempelajari sihir sendiri tanpa bantuanku karena kita tidak tau, kapan kita akan berpisah" Tutur Theoro dengan wajah yang serius tanpa senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Theoro akan pergi?" Tanya ku.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Katanya singkat mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku.

"Pulanglah, nanti Ibumu Khawatir" Sambungnya kembali melihat kapadaku dengan senyuman yang teramat lebar.

"Hikari pulang dulu ya Theoro!" Ucapku sambil memeluk Theoro dan aku pun berlari ke rumah. Hari ini aku sangat senang karena aku berhasil mempelajari sihir baru!

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Hikari" Sambut Okaa-san ku yang berada di dapur. Sepertinya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Aku berlari ke meja makan dan duduk diatasnya.

"Jangan lagi Hikari" Tegur Obaa-chan ku sambil mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkan ku di kursi.

"Belajar sihir lagi?" Bisik Obaa-chan di telinga ku yang membuatku geli.

"Iya! Kali ini ada sihir baru yang berhasil aku kuasai!" Balasku dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Okaa-san.

Aku dilarang oleh Okaa-san untuk mempelajari sihir karena kata Okaa-san, sihir itu hanya membawamu ke dalam kepadihan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Okaa-san.

Tidak hanya itu, Okaa-san juga melarangku untuk pergi diluar hutan dan desa. Sejak aku menceritakan mimpiku yang berbentuk masa lalu, Okaa-san melarangku untuk bepergian diluar hutan dan desa karena aku hanya akan melihat masa lalu yang teramat buruk.

Aku bisa melihat masa lalu melalui mimpiku, apabila aku pergi ke suatu tempat yang ingin aku ketahui masa lalunya maka saat aku tertidur pulas. Mimpiku akan memberikan informasi yang aku cari.

Aku sudah pernah mencobanya sekali di jurang ujung hutan, aku bermimpi melihat Okaa-san ku yang mencoba untuk membunuh dirnya sendiri dan tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar tangisan anak kecil atau bayi berumur satu tahun.

Yah… Selain itu terkadang, saat aku sedang bermenung. Aku merasa seperti ada orang yang sedang berbicara padaku dan dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama yaitu 'Seekor peri akan jatuh dari sangkarnya dan membawa dunia ke waktu yang berbeda'. Aku pernah mengutarakannya kepada Okaa-san dan Obaa-chan tetapi merek mengatakan aku hanya berhalusinasi.

"Makanan siap!" Teriak Okaa-san yang sukses membuatku terkejut. Dapat kulihat semua makanan yang sudah terletak dengan rapi di atas meja.

"Okaa-san… Aku ingin besok Okaa-san ikut aku ke suatu tempat" Ucapku memecah keheningan.

"Kemana?"

"Yang jelas Okaa-san ikuti saja aku besok!"

"Maaf, tetapi Okaa-san harus menyelesaikan misi besok"

"EH?! Okaa-san kan bisa libur sekali ini!"

"Baiklah… Okaa-san akan mengikutimu besok, sepulang dari misi,ya?"

"Oke!"

"Nah, makanlah sekarang"

"Hai~!"

Aku memakan makanan ku dengan sangat lahap dan sekarang aku sudah sangat kenyang. Aku bisa melihat Okaa-san yang melihatku dengan pikiran yang melayang.

"Okaa-san?" Tegurku. Okaa-san langsung tersadar dan tersenyum padaku.

"Cara makan Hikari mirip sekali dengan partner Okaa-san dulu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang kupikir sangat manis. Tak lama kemudian Okaa-san langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi ke kamarnya. Siapa partner Okaa-san dulu?

"Tidurlah! Sudah larut malam!" Perintah Obaa-chan lalu Obaa-chan pergi dapur untuk mencuci piring. Aku berjalan ke kamarku melewati kamar Okaa-san. Aku membuka pintu kamar Okaa-san perlahan untuk melihat keadaan Okaa-san.

Ternyata Okaa-san sedang tertidur. Akan tetapi pandanganku sudah terkunci ke meja tempat Okaa-san biasanya menulis sesuatu sebelum tidur. Aku membuka lacinya dan terlihat laci yang besar itu penuh dengan surat Okaa-san yang tidak terkirim ke alamatnya.

Aku mengambil surat itu secara acak dan berhasil mendapatkannya satu. Aku melihat ke arah Okaa-san untuk berjaga-jaga lalu aku berlari kecil keluar dari kamar dan berlari kencang ke kamarku.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan duduk di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Aku membuka surat itu perlahan dan membaca isinya.

'**Dear mama,**

**Ternyata ini yang namanya jatuh cinta itu ya ma? Ada senang, sedih dan pedihnya apabila kita menyukai seseorang. Mama tau? Aku menyukai seseorang yang teramat dekat denganku. **

**Dia selalu melindungiku dan juga baik padaku. Dia adalah partnerku sendiri. Tetapi sekarang aku sedang mersakan pedihnya, Dia diam-diam bepergian dengan gadis lain di belakangku. **

**Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak pernah lagi menyapaku dan… semua itu berubah… Jujur, rasanya hatiku ini sangatlah sakit. Dia tak ada lagi di sisiku membuat hatiku terluka.**

**Hanya itu dulu… **

**Your Love,**

**Lucy **'

Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Okaa-san disini? Aku rasa harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena telah melukai hati Okaa-san ku. Aku jadi ingat kemarin lusa saat aku bertanya tentang partner Okaa-san, Okaa-san menjadi murung dan berkata bahwa 'Partnernya sangat membencinya karena dia lemah.'.

Itu pikiran Okaa-san karena Partnernya tidak pernah mau mengerjakan misi dengannya lagi. Perlahan air mata Okaa-san turun menuju pipinya yang mulus dan Okaa-san langsung menghapusnya, menggantinya dengan senyuman.

Hoam… Mataku serasa tidak mau lagi dibuka. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Labih baik aku tidur dan bersiap untuk esok hari! Go Hikari!

**~(^_^)~**

"Ayo cepat Okaa-san!" Aku berlari diikuti Okaa-san ku yang tampaknya sudah lelah sedari tadi mengikutiku.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh, sayang?"

"Tidak, sudah dekat kok!" Kami berlari sedikit lagi dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang, tempat biasanya aku berlatih bersama Theoro dan jauh di ujung sana ada goa tempat Theoro tidur.

"THEORO!" Teriakku memanggil namanya yang masih tertidur pulas di ujung sana. Theoro membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke arah kami. Aku melihat Okaa-san yang gemetar ketika melihat Theoro.

"Naga…" Gumamnya pelan tetapi jelas terdengar olehku.

"Akhirnya kau datang Hikari" Sambut Theoro yang sudah berada di depan kami. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Okaa-san yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau ibunya?"

"Ya"

"Jagalah anakmu agar tidak pergi ke wilayahku"

"Aku sudah melarangnya tetapi dia tidak mendengarkanku"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengajarkannya sihir. Dia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sekarang."

Setelah Theoro mengatakan kata-kata itu, Okaa-san langsung melihatku dan kembali berbicara.

"Terima kasih"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti bahwa anakmu bisa menggunakan sihir tanah dengan sempurna."

"Pulang Hikari" Kata Okaa-san padaku.

"Ta-"

"PULANG!" Aku langsung berlari ke rumah dan siap menanggung resiko. Aku siap kena marah oleh Okaa-san karena sudah melanggar aturannya. Tanpa sadar aku berkeringat dan akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Okaa-san datang dan menyuruhku untuk masuk ke kamar. Sekarang aku dan Okaa-san berada di kamarku. Awalnya aku menyangka Okaa-san akan memarahiku habis-habisan, ternyata pikiranku berlawanan dengan kenyataan.

Okaa-san memberiku salah satu kunci emasnya yang bernama Virgo kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa melihat kunci emas yang masih berada di genggaman Okaa-san.

"Ambillah" Suruhnya dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir cantiknya.

"Nande?*Kenapa)"

"Ambilah terlebih dahulu, Hikari tidak ingin membuat Okaa-san menunggu,kan?" Balas Okaa-san mendekatkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku langsung mengambil kunci itu dan kembali menatap Okaa-san.

"Panggil roh itu jika Hikari dalam kesusahan. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk melewati sebuah jalan tanpa mengetahui arahnya terlebih dahulu!" Sambung Okaa-san.

"Tetapi, ini adalah kunci emas milik Okaa-san!"

"Tidak, sekarang itu milikmu Hikari. Virgo dapat membantu Hikari kapan saja, dimana saja, dan dalam keadaan apapun. Virgo akan melindungi Hikari, itulah perjanjiannya." Okaa-san langusung pergi dari kamarku.

**~(^_^)~**

"Lalala~!" Aku bernyanyi sepanjang perjalanan menuju goa Theoro. Sungguh, aku tak sabar mengetahui kejutan yang dikatakan oleh Theoro kemarin. Aku sangat menyukai Kejutan! Dan hari ini aku akan mendapatkannya dari Theoro!

"Lala~ Theoro!" Panggilku sesampainya di tanah lapang. Tak ada jawaban, bisaanya Theoro akan menjawab panggilanku atau terbang ke hadapanku. Aku memanggilnya lagi dan lagi, masih tak ada perubahan.

Aku berlari ke Goa tempat biasanya Theoro tertidur dan aku menemukan goa itu dalam keadaan tak berpenghuni. Aku kembali berteriak memanggil namanya dan menelusuri Goa, tetapi tak ada jejak atau tanda-tanda darinya.

Tidak sadar bahwa banyak air mata yang telah menghujani pipiku. Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang bersedih namun langitpun ikut bersedih atas perginya Theoro tanpa sadar. Hujan semakin lebat melarangku untuk meninggalkan Goa. Aku akan mengingat hari ini.

'7 Juli' sebagai hari menghilangnya naga kesayanganku tanpa adanya kabar. Tak peduli dengan hujan yang mengeroyokku, aku tetap berlari menembusnya demi menemukan Theoro.

"THEORO!" Panggilku lebih keras, tetapi tak ada gunanya lagi. Tidak! Aku tak boleh menyerah sampai disini! Theoro! Tunggu aku! Aku tetap berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya putus asa.

Sudah 5 kali aku melewati desa dan hutan. Sekarang aku benar-benar harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan keluar desa atupun hutan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana cara aku akan menemukanmu… Theoro?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan mencari Theoro lagi besok.

"Ya ampun, Hikari! Kenapa Hikari bisa basah kuyup?" Teriak Obaa-chan, aku menutup telingaku agar suaranya tidak terlalu keras atau telingaku akan mendapatkan gangguan.

"Ada ap-Hikari! Cepat masuk atau hujan akan mengguyurmu lebih deras lagi!" Okaa-san juga ikut berteriak melihat keadaan ku yang penuh dengan air ini.

"Hikari adalah Dragon Slayer Tanah kaa-san, jadi tidak perlu se-khawatir itu…" Tuturku. Okaa-san dan Obaa-chan tampak heran dengan kata-kata yang barusan aku ucapkan.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Okaa-san dengan serius, Darimana Okaa-san tau aku habis menangis?

"Ti-tidak, mataku kelilipan" Sanggah ku membuat Okaa-san menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Jujurlah…" Pinta Okaa-san. Tak terbendung lagi, air mataku jatuh bagaikan tsunami di pipiku. Okaa-san langsung memelukku untuk meredakan tangisanku yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini. Siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan ayahnya?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Okaa-san lagi dengan lembut.

"Theoro-hiks-Theoro pergi meninggalkanku-hiks- pergi tanpa ada kabar!" Jelasku disela tangisanku.

"Tanggal 7 juli ya?" Gumam Okaa-san.

Hari ini dipenuhi dengan tangisan. Dari hari ini hilangnya senyuman yang abadi. Senyuman kebahagiaan telah terganti oleh tangisan kepahitan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

**~(^_^)~**

'Semoga… Semoga hari ini Theoro sudah ada disana lagi… Semoga' Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju tanah lapang tempat aku berlatih dengan Theoro—dulu- .

Harapanku bertemu lagi dengan Theoro ternyata sia-sia, Theoro masih belum kembali ke tempat ini. Sejak Theoro pergi, setiap hari aku mendatangi tempat ini berharap dia kan kembali ke tempat penuh kenangan ini.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, aku melewati hari-hariku tanpa Theoro. Okaa-san mengatakan bahwa sejak Theoro pergi, sikapku berubah 180 derajat. Aku selalu tampak murung dan sering termenung.

Aku berjalan menuju Goa dan melihat sekeliling Goa tersebut. Sudah berdebu tapi batunya tak pernah lapuk. Mataku terkunci ke arah telur yang ada di tengah goa. Telur itu cukup besar. Jauh lebih besar dari telur ayam ataupun itik. Mungkinkah, ini telur naga?!

Aku mendekati telur itu dan memeluknya. Dingin… Telur ini butuh kehangatan. Aku pun berjalan menjauhi telur besar itu dan mulai mengambil kuda-kudaku.

"One Earth!" Teriakku menyebutkan nama sihir itu sambil menyatukan kedua tanganku yang mengepal. Beberapa tanah berkumpul ke telur itu dan sekarang aku yakin, Itu dapat menghangatkannya beberapa waktu.

"Sekarang kamu aman, tuan telur!" Kata ku sambil memeluk telur yang kini tak terjangkau oleh lenganku.

"Siapa disana?!" Teriak seseorang yang sukses membuatku terkejut. Aku melihat kebelakang dan menatap laki-laki yang sepertinya meneriakkan kata-kata tadi.

"Siapa itu?!" Katanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi membuatku taku, memper-erat pelukanku pada tuan telur.

"Jawab atau rasakan sihirku!" Terlihat jelas olehku, di tangan pria mengerikan itu muncul api yang siap memanggangku kapan saja. Aku takut Okaa-san…

"OKAA-SAN!" Panggilku sekeras mungkin, aku tak tau apakah Okaa-san dapat mendengarku atau tidak. Siapa saja, tolong bantu aku!

"Eh? Ternyata anak kecil ya?" Lanjut pria itu, seketika api itu pun lenyap dari tangannya. Pria itu mendekat ke arah ku.

"Jadi bukan pencuri itu ya?" Ucapnya lagi tak peduli aku sedang gemetar atau tidak. Ciri-cirinya tak begitu jelas karena ia membelakangi matahari.

"Maaf aku memarahimu tadi… um… Jaa ne~" Sambungnya berlari meninggalkan aku yang menjadi bingung ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku melangkah keluar Goa bersama tuan telur dipelukanku. Terus melangkah dan melangkah. Sedikit-demi sedikit luka hatiku terobati ketika melihat telur ini. Walaupun masih pedih rasanya, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya perlahan walaupun percuma.

Di tengah perjalananku menuju rumah, aku melihat sekelompok bapak-bapak yang memakai pakaian tak jadi pun menghalangi jalanku. Aku dapat mendengar ocehan mereka dengan jelas karena pendengaranku sangat tajam.

"Aku dengar ada keluarga yang tinggal di sana. Aku pikir kita dapat mengambil banyak barang berharga disana" Kata salah seorang diantaranya seperti layaknya seorang pemimpin.

"Ayo kita bunuh mereka lalu ambil hartanya, mudahkan?" Lanjutnya dan aku tau pasti siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Obaa-chan dan Okaa-san sedang dalam bahaya!

"Oi ada anak kecil yang memeluk batu disana" Tunjuk yang lainnya padaku. Apa mereka baru menyadari kalau aku ada disini? Padahal dari tadi aku mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo pergi!" Ajak ketuanya dan mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Baru beberapa langkah. Aku langsung melemparkan batu yang teramat besar kepada mereka—bukan tuan telur- .

"Ada apa denganmu gadis kecil? Cari mati?!" Bentak pemimpinnya padaku. Aku hanya diam dan melihat ekspresi yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mengeluarkan sihirku, tetapi kata Theoro itu hanya akan membuatku berada di ambang kematian. Aku diperbolehkan memperlihatkan sihirku kalau sudah sedikit dewasa dan cerdik.

"Bukan aku, tetapi paman yang itu" Balasku seraya menunjuk laki-laki yang memakai baju tak jadi yang berada tepat di belakang orang yang membentakku tadi.

"Apa kau cari mati, Ha?!" Kata pemimpinnya memarahi anak buahnya—mungkin-.

"Bukan aku! Gadis kecil itu yang melakukannya!"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Apa gunanya aku melemparimu batu?"

"Apa gunanya pula gadis kecil itu melempariku batu?"

"Mana Aku tau?!"

Pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut sampai terdengar teriakan aneh dari atas pohon. Aku langsung melihat ke atas pohon dan melihat laki=laki seumuran Okaa-san sedang berdiri di rantingnya dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Jadi kalian brandalan yang ada di kertas misi itu, huh?" Katanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Aku hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kertas misi?" Jawab Pemimpin baju tak jadi itu maju selangkah ke arah laki-laki atau pria aneh yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Matilah kalian!" Sambung Pemimpin baju tak jadi itu menyerang kami berdua diikuti anak buahnya.

"Mundur gadis kecil," Suruh pria aneh itu, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Karyuu no Hokkou!" Teriak Pria aneh itu menyebutkan nama sihirnya dan kini yang terlihat hanyalah api. Tunggu? Apa pria aneh ini adalah seorang Dragon Slayer Api?!

Takut api akan menghancurkan hutan ini, aku pun mengeluarkan sihirku untuk menimbunnya dengan tanah. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan tangan seseorang menarik tanganku ke atas pohon yang sangat besar di tengah hutan.

"Selesaiii!" Desah pria bermbut salmon ini sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Onii-chan siapa?" Tanyaku padanya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel. Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" Balasnya dengan senyuman bukan sebuah grins yang baru pertama kali ku lihat.

"Nama ku Hikari."

"Hikari?" Aku mengangguk dan Natsu-nii pun menggeleng.

"Bukan, apa nama panjangmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Hikari, Hikari Strepwax."

"Step? Stap? Wax? Vaksin? Nama belakangmu susah sekali untuk di ucapkan" Komentarnya yang membuatku geli.

"Natsu-nii lucu sekali" Ucapku disela tawaku.

"sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang menyanggal di pikiranku. Kenapa Hikari memeluk batu besar itu?"

"Ini bukan batu! Ini telur yang dibungkus tanah!" Sanggahku dengan serius membuat Natsu-nii heran.

"Telur?" Tangannya mengelus tuan telur yang kini sudah hangat dan Grins itu muncul lagi di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan bungkusan tanahnya. Telur ini kepanasan" Saran Natsu-nii dan aku meng-iyakan kata-katanya. Dibantu oleh Natsu-nii, kini tanah itu sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari tuan telur.

"NATSUUU~" Panggil seseorang, aku dan Natsu-nii pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Eh?! Kucing Terbang?! A-Apa apaan ini?!

"Oh Happy!" Sapa Natsu-nii pada kucing terbang bewarna biru yang kini hinggap di atas kepalanya. Kucing itu melihat ke arah ku dan aku melihat ke arahnya.

"GADIS KECIL!/KUCING TERBANG!" Teriak kami serentak dengan kata-kata yang berbeda.

"Oi Happy kenapa kau berteriak juga?" Keluh Natsu-nii kepada kucing terbang yang ternyata bernama Happy itu.

"Dia berteriak, jadi aku juga berteriak" Jawab Happy santai.

"Oh Hikari perkenalkan kucing ini namanya Happy!"

"Kawaii!" Kataku sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Happy.

"Aye!" Sambut Happy.

"Hikari juga akan mendapatkannya dari dalam telur itu!" Kata Natsu-nii yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Telur ini?"

"Aye!"

"Ta-tapi… Aku belum pernah merawat telur jadi-"

"Kami akan membantumu! Setiap hari aku akan singgah kesini untuk membantumu!" Ujar Natsu-nii dengan semangat bersama Happy. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalas ucapannya.

**(Beberapa bulan kemudian)  
**

"Natsu-nii! Telurnya… Telurnya sudah mau menetas!" Teriakku seraya memanggil-manggil Natsu-nii yang berada diluar rumah pohon yang aku bangun bersamanya ini.

Sejak aku bertemu dengan Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii setiap hari selalu datang singgah ke hutan ini. Kami melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan setiap hari, sekarang aku sudah bisa melupakan sakitnya kehilangan Theoro walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

Natsu-nii memang orang yang luar biasa. Dia selalu melindungiku dari orang-orang yang ingin berbuat jahat padaku dan selalu melindungiku. Sudah seperti ayah dan anak saja.

"Dia akan menetas! Happy!" Kata Natsu-nii yang juga bahagia melihat telur yang sudah hampir pecah itu.

Kreeek..Kreeek…

Keluarlah seekor kucing kecil berbulu kuning pucat dan terbang ke kepalaku. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Natsu-nii! Aku juga mendapatkan seekor kucing yang imut dari telur itu!

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya paman Happy.

"Hana!" Ujarku meneriakkan nama kucing kecil ini.

"Nama yang bagus!" Ucap Natsu-nii menyetujui nama yang aku berikan pada kucing ini.

"Ne, Natsu… Kau dan Hikari sudah seperti ayah dan anak saja!" Tutur paman Happy tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu" Kata Natsu-nii dengan wajah um… Polos?

"Baiklah kalau begitu panggil aku Otou-san saja Hikari!" Usul Natsu-nii dengan Grins khas miliknya.

"Otou-san!" Panggilku sambil memeluk Natsu-nii.

"Berarti aku harus ganti nama!" Ucapku semangat.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya paman Happy dan Otou-san bersamaan.

"Mulai sekarang namaku adalah… Hikari Dragneel!" Teriakku.

"Bagaimana nanti kalau Okaa-san Hikari bertanya tentang nama belakang Hikari?" Tanya paman Happy bingung.

"Akan aku katakan nama belakangku yang lama." Jawabku santai.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak katakana saja yang sejujurnya?" Keluh Otou-san kepadaku.

"Tidak! Sampai Otou-san dan Okaa-san bertemu!" Tuturku sembari memberikan senyuman.

"Yosh! Aku jadi bersemangat untuk bertemu Okaa-san nya Hikari! Ayo kita ke rumah Hikari sekarang!" Ujar Otou-san sangat bersemangat membuatku sweatdrop.

"Aye!"

"Okaa-san sedang mengerjakan misa sekarang" Ucapku membuat Otou-san dan paman Happy kehilangan semangatnya.

**~(^_^)~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Otou-san tidak lagi singgah ke hutan ini… Ka rumah pohon kami… Aku sudah menunggunya hingga sore hari dan Otou-san masih belum datang.

Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumah pohon ini pada pagi hari agar aku dapat mengenalkannya dengan Okaa-san sebelum Okaa-san pergi mengambil sebuah misi.

Sreeek… Sreeekk…

Terdengar suara dari dedaunan yang bertumpuk diluar rumah pohonku ini. Mungkinkah…

"Otou-san?" Panggilku sambil menengok keluar.

"Gadis kecil sudah ditemukan. Apa lebih baik kita bunuh saja?" Kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pekat sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Sejauh informasi yang aku dapatkan. Dia bukanlah penyihir. Jadi itu hanya menghabiskan tenaga saja" Jawab orang lain dibelakangnya—Laki-laki—dengan nada yang datar.

"Buang saja dia jauh-jauh dan semua urusan sudah selesai" Ujar yang lainnya, kini hanyalah seorang gadis seumuranku berambut coklat sama sepertiku. Aku menatap mereka bertiga. Hana yang ada di kepalaku menarik rambutku karena takut. Tiba-tiba pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap… Tak ada suara yang aku dengar… Apa aku sudah mati?

(End of Flashback)(**End of HIKARI POV**)

**~(^_^)~**

"Menurut Otou-san… Lebih baik Hikari ikut saja dulu ke Fairy Tail. Kalau Hikari tidak senang ataupun nyaman berada disana hari ini, maka Otou-san berjanji akan memusnakan Fairy Tail besok… Bagaimana?" Usul lelaki berambut salmon pada putrinya. Tampak, putrinya memikirkan kata-kata lelaki itu sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Ya! Otou-san janji! Tapi Hikari harus jujur terhadap perasaan Hikari tentang Fairy Tail, oke?"

"Oke!"

Senyuman menghiasi kedua Dragon Slayer itu. Tetapi sang anak tak tau apa sebenarnya yang di khawatirkan sang ayah karena perjanjian itu.

'semoga Hikari senang berada di Fairy Tail. Hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang' Batinnya.

/MAKAROV PLACE/

"Siapa kau? Apa urusanmu?" Ketus Master Fairy Tail kepada orang berjubah yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan orang itu membuka jubahnya menampakkan seorang gadis bermbut putih se-pinggang yang terurai indah membuat Makarov terkejut.

"Kre-Kremona?!"

**# #**

**Huaaa! Keenakan berfantasi, nggak nyadar kalau udah panjang banget. GOMENNNAAASAAAAI! Gomen Chapter ini kepanjangan! Moga-Moga Chapter ini cukup menjelaskan alurnya…**

**Gomen kalau masih jelak, gaje dan lain-lainnya… Silahkan sampaikan kesannya di kotak Review… Sekali lagi Gomen kalau Chapter ini kepanjangan. Thank You For Reading… Thank You For Your Time…**

**Arigatou, Please Review… **

**Arigatou, Please Review…**

**Arigatou, Please Review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holla Minna-san! Bagaimana kabar anda saudara-saudara? Semoga sehat selalu!^^ Tanjoubi Omedeto buat yang berulang tahun hari ini walaupun sebenarnya Lly-chan juga tidak tau siapa… Selamat merayakan maulid nabi bagi yang merayakan \(n.n)/ .**

**Gomennn kalau masih jelek dll… Hope You Like It!^^ Review please^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

**Warning : Gaje, Jelek, dll**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, I'm Useless**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kremona? Dan juga… Kenapa kau bisa kembali menjadi seorang gadis? Bukannya kau 10 tahun lebih tua daripada aku?" Kata sang Master Fairy Tail itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi kepada Gadis berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Kremona itu dengan sangat kaget.

"Beruntung jika kau masih mengingatku, Makarov. Aku disini ingin meminta tolong padamu, tanpa bayaran tetapi… ini menyangkut masa depan dunia ini" Balas Kremona dengan wajah serius, Master Makarov menatap Kremona dengan tatapan tajam lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Bukan kau, tapi anak-anakmu"

"Ke-kenapa harus anak-anakku?"

"Karena mereka-lah yang membuat semua masalah ini terjadi" Makarov terkejut dengan ucapan Kremona barusan, apa salah anak-anaknya? Senyuman terukir di wajah Makarov dan kembali melihat Kremona yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Mungkin hanya salah paham, mana mung—"

"Ini tentang Lucy Heartfillia" Sebuah kalimat singkat itu membuat Makarov terbelalak. Ya, Ini berhubungan dengan Lucy, Gadis yan dulu meninggalkan Fairy Tail dan membuat bekas luka di hati semuanya. Kini, Gadis itu terdengar kembali tetapi dengan kabar yang teramat buruk.

"A-Ada apa dengannya?" Makarov semakin tertarik dengan kata-kata Kremona yang menatap Makarov datar.

"Kau tau, legenda Time Mage?" Ucap Kremona, sesaat Makarov tampak berfikir dan mengangguk.

"Ya, Penyihir yang bisa mempunyai sihir berhubungan dengan waktu, kan?" Kata Makarov mengatakan yang ada di fikirannya, Kremona mengangguk.

"Waktu ku kembali kan? Maksudku, aku kembali menjadi seorang gadis berarti seseorang telah mengembalikan waktu tubuhku ke masa lalu kan?" Ujar Kremona membuat Makarov semakin keras berfikir.

'Pertama, Kremona yang seharusnya 10 tahun lebih tua dariku kembali menjadi gadis. Kedua, Kremona mengatakan nama anakku, Lucy. Dan yang terakhir, tentang penyihir waktu. Apa jangan-jangan—'

"Ya benar, Lucy Heartfillia adalah penyihir yang hilang dan menjadi legenda. Lucy Heartfillia sang Time Mage"

Brakk…!

Tak terasa, gelas minuman Makarov pecah karena terjatuh, terlepas dari pegangan Makarov. Kata-kata itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya dengan mudah oleh Makarov. Makarov masih terpaku dan diam, suasana hening.

"Tugas anak-anakmu adalah membawa Lucy Heartfillia kesini. Jika Lucy memberontak atau melawan, **bunuh dia**" Kata 'Bunuh Dia' sengaja ditekankan oleh Kremona. Emosi mulai meluap-luap di tubuh Makarov membuat sang Master itu pun memanjangkan tangannya dan mencengkram kerah jubah Kremona.

"Dia itu masih anakku, Kremona" Tegas Makarov tetapi tak membuat gadis berambut putih itu gemetar apalagi takut untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Zeref, kemungkinan besar Zeref memasuki tubuhnya dan mencampuri jiwanya jika dia memberontak kepada seseorang yang selama ini selalu diharapkannya. Aku ingin, pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel yang memimpin pencarian ini. Semua mantan teman Lucy dan Natsu harus berhasil menemukan Lucy secepatnya atau hal buruk akan terjadi" Jelas Kremona, Makarov perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menunduk.

"Hal yang sangat buruk"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau hal ini?" Lanjut Makarov sedikit heran.

"Sewaktu dia pergi dari sini, dia bertemu denganku di hutan dan kami bersama-sama merawat seorang bayi yang kini juga menghilang entah kemana. Lucy, yang telah menganggap anak itu sebagai anaknya terus mencari anak itu dan pergi ke atas tebing. Awalnya aku mendengar jeritan, lalu aku pergi ke tebing. Terlihat Lucy yang melesatkan sihirnya padaku lalu tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'Arigatou' dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi butiran-butiran emas"

"La-lalu?"

"Aku tau, dia menggunakan sihir waktu untuk membuat dirinya menghilang. Jika dia sedang depresi seperti itu, semakin mudah untuk Black Guild menemukannya dan mencampurkannya dengan Zeref. Apa kau mengerti, adikku?"

"Sekarang aku sangat mengerti, kakak" Balas Makarov seraya berlari keluar ruangan.

##(^n.n^)##

'Ternyata benar kata Otou-san, ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Lalu, kenapa Okaa-san bisa menangins dibuatnya?' Batin Hikari menatap seisi ruangan dengan teliti. Senyuman terukir di wajah mungilnya lalu menarik-narik lengan baju pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Otou-san benar, ini menyenangkan" Ungkap Hikari dibalas dengan Grins khas Natsu.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Natsu dengan semangat.

"Oi Natsu, Hikari! Ayo kesini!" Panggil gadis berambut putih pendek kepada dua Dragon Slayer itu. Keduanya datang ke arah gadis yang berada di pojok ruangat tersebut.

"Nah, ini untuk Hikari dan Natsu. Apa kalian mau juga, Happy, Hana?" Ucap Gadis bernama Lisanna itu memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya kepada empat makhluk hidup yang ada dihadapannya sambil memberikan mereka makanan kesukaan masing-masing.

"Woaaah! Arigatou ne, Lisanna!" Balas Natsu dengan Grins nya.

"Mau!" Teriak Happy dan Hana serentak.

"Ini untuk kalian!" Lisannya memberikan se-ember ikan kepada dua exceed itu.

"Arigatou!" Ucap mereka perdua serentak lalu terbang ke atas ember yang mereka anggap sebagai surga makanan itu.

"Ne, kalian ini seperti keluarga saja." Celetuk Cana yang sedang mabuk itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Lisanna. Sedangkan dua anak-ayah itu hanya menatap Cana polos.

"Be-benarkah?" Kata Lisanna tersipu malu.

Sebenarnya dulu, tepat satu bulan setelah Lucy pergi. Lisanna datang ke rumah Natsu lalu menyatakan keinginannya ingin menjadi istri Natsu namun Natsu mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menganggap Lisanna sebagai adik dan lagipula ada yang lain disukainya. Sudah dapat ditebak, Natsu menyukai Lucy membuat Lisanna sedikit marah kepada gadis blonde tersebut.

Karena kemungkinan gadis itu tak kan pernah kembali lagi, selamanya. Membuat Lisanna mempunyai harapan besar kalau Natsu akan melupakan Lucy lalu kembali bisa menerimanya. Satu tahun yang lalu, Lisanna kembali menyatakan keinginannya tetapi ditolak lagi dengan alasan bahwa Natsu mempunyai seseorang yang harus ia lindungi.

"Ne, Natsu. Seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi itu adalah Hikari, kan?" Tanya Lisanna dengan senyuman… berharap?

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kata Cana, kita itu seperti keluarga. Aku adalah Okaa-san nya Hikari lalu kau adalah Otou-san nya. Sedangkan Hikari adalah anak kita!" Ujar Lisanna setengah berbisik kepada Natsu.

"Jadi… Apa kau tidak berfikir kalau—"

"Maaf, bibi bukan Okaa-san ku dan tak kan pernah menjadi Okaa-san ku" Ucap Hikari datar datang ke arah Lisanna dan Natsu. Telinga yang hebat karena bisa mendengar kata-kata Lisanna padahal mereka berada di dalam jarak yang jauh.

"Maafkan Hikari Lisanna! Dia tidak tau cara bercanda orang dewasa!" Kata Natsu melerai tatapan tajam kedua perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Mou, Natsu!" Ucap Lisanna sambil memukul-mukul lengan Natsu dengan manja membuat gadis kecil itu kesal dan risih lalu menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Ayo pergi Otou-san!" Ajak Hikari dengan senyuman andalannya yang dapat membuat hati sang ayah luluh lalu mengangguk. Lisanna menatap tajam kepergian mereka dengan perasaan kesal kepada gadis kecil nan imut itu.

"Semuanya dengarkan!" Teriak Master yang terlihat amat panic, sukses membuat semuanya diam dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Kalian punya misi! Tanpa bayaran! Tetapi ini semua menyangkut urusan salah satu anakku-" Lanjut Master membuat semuanya tegang dan…

"Lucy" satu kata yang membuat semuanya semakin serius menunggu kata-kata Master selanjutnya.

"Temukan Lucy dan bawa dia ke hadapanku! Mulai dari sekarang, carilah! Jika dia memberontak… Gunakan sihir kalian" Perintah Master dan semuanya langsung bergerak tanpa ada pertanyaan kecuali Natsu, Hikari, Happy, Hana dan Mirajane yang sedang membersihkan gelas terakhir.

'Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga—' Batin Cana sambil berlari keluar bersama yang lainnya.

'Hari dimana kami dapat meminta maaf—' Sambung yang lainnya.

'terhadap kesalahan kami!'

"Lucy?" Gumam Natsu nyaris tak terdengar.

"Okaa-san? Ada apa?" Kata Hikari sambil berteriak kepada Makarov. Mata Natsu, Makarov dan Mirajane membulat secara serentak mereka melihat Hikari.

"Okaa-san?!" Ucap mereka bertiga serentak dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Ya, Lucy Heartfillia adalah nama ibuku" Ujar Hikari datar.

"Ja-Jadi?!"

"Eh? Kalian mengenalnya? Otou-san mengenal Okaa-san?" Tanya Hikari dengan polos kepada Natsu yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

'Tu-tunggu dulu, jika Lucy adalah Okaa-san Hikari. Hikari mengatakan bahwa Partner Okaa-san nya, yang paling dibenci nya… Berarti orang itu adalah—'

"Aku?!" Kata Natsu dengan keras membuat semuanya heran, Hikari menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan kembali bertanya pada Otou-san nya.

"Ada apa Otou-san?"

"Nandemonai…" Natsu menggeleng-geleng pelan lalu menunduk, tiba-tiba Natsu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Hikari.

"Ayo kita temukan Okaa-san mu sebelum yang lain" Kata Natsu datar dijawab dengan anggukan Hikari kemudian Natsu mengangkat Hikari dan menggendongnya.

"Ikku yo, Happy, Hana" Ajak Natsu dan kedua Exceed itu terbang mengikuti Natsu yang berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Aku khawatir dengan Natsu…" Ungkap Mirajane pelan.

"Aku juga" Ujar Master menyetujui kata-kata Mirajane.

Diiit…

Terdengat suara pintu kayu yang sudah lapuk itu terbuka. Pintu ruangan Master Makarov terbuka dan menampakkan gadis berambut putih se-pinggang yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Hari ini dipenuhi dengan kejutan, banyak kejadian yang terungkap hari ini termasuk…

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Mirajane" Kata Kremona dengan senyuman kecil merekah di wajahnya.

"K-Kau?!" Mirajane menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terkejut itulah yang kini ia rasakan.

"Jadi kau masih mengingatku, he?" Mirajane tidak membalas kata-kata itu. Wanita yang kini sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki bersama Laxus itu hanya diam dan menoleh kepada Master dengan senyumannya.

"Master, aku akan menyusul yang lainnya" Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauhi meja bar itu, berjalan dan berhenti tepat disamping Kremona. Mirajane tidak melihat ke arah Kremona melainkan melemparkan wajah menahan emosi dan ke kecewaannya.

"Biar kami yang mengurus semuanya. Kau lebih baik pergi sebelum nyawa mu melayang, **Kremona**" Bisik Mirajane lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar pintu dan berubah menjadi Satan Soulnya yang kemudian terbang entah kemana.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Mira. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa mengenalimu." Balas Kremona teramat pelan.

"Oi, Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kapan?"

"Sejak wanita itu masih sering merengek dan menangis" Balas Kremona dengan senyuman sinis terlihat di wajahnya.

##(^n.n^)##

**Mirajane Place**

'Dasar, Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?!'

**Natsu and Friends Place**

'Jadi maksudnya, aku berjanji pada Hikari akan membantunya membunuh diriku sendiri?!' Batin Natsu.

"Ada apa Otou-san? Tampak panik?" Tanya Hikari berusaha melihat Otou-san nya yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Jawab Natsu yang masih fokus dalam misi nya kali ini.

**Erza, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel Place**

"Semua anak-anak sedang di dalam ruangan bermain Guild, kan?" Tanya Erza memastikan.

"Ya, tenang saja. Ada Master yang akan menjaga mereka" Jawab Jellal berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang berambut merah itu.

"Juvia merindukan Lucy-san…" Ucap Juvia pelan.

"Aku juga Juvia, dia adalah teman yang baik" Balas Gray.

"Lu-chan…"

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk" Kata Lily disetujui oleh Gajeel lewat anggukannya.

* * *

**Gimana Minna? Tambah jelek ya? Siapa ya Kremona itu? Thehehe Ra-Ha-Si-a! Arigatou buat yang udah baca fic abal-abal ini.**

**Gomen kalau masih banyak kesalahan ya, Minna! Arigatou buat semuanya termasuk Silent Reader. Hope You Like It^^ **

**Review, Please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holla Minna-san!^^ Genki? Gomen kalau chapter sebelumnya jelek, tetapi Lly-chan akan berusaha terus untuk Fic yang satu ini!^^ Ganbatte^^ **

**Arigatou buat Minna-san, Silent Reader, Readers dll… Hope You Like It^^ ( n.n )b**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, aneh, flat dll…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, I'm Useless**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jikan… Jikan… Mirai… *Jikan: Waktu, Mirai: Masa Depan)" Gadis bersurai pirang itu bergumam datar, pandangannya kosong sambil bejalan lurus ke depan. Saat sampai di tengah hutan, gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan lalu bergumam lagi "Jikan".

Gadis itu mengenakan jubah hitam, rambut blonde nya ter-urai indah membuat dirinya yang tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat amat manis. Seketika ia mendongkak lalu melihat ujung dari pohon yang sangat tinggi itu. Terlihat wanita ber-anak satu seperuh iblis sedang terbang di atas pepohonan itu dengan bentuk 'perubahannya'.

"Jikan… Mirajane… Kako…. Mirai…" Gadis itu terus menyebutkan semua itu ber-ulang-ulang sampai akhirnya wanita separuh iblis itu menyadari keberadaan dirinya. *Kako: Masa Lalu)

Wanita separuh iblis itu turun melewati beberapa pohon dan akhirnya sampai di depan gadis blonde ini. Mata iblis itu membulat lalu berubah menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Lucy…" Wanita berambut putih itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menahan teriakan yang ingin ia keluarkan. Gadis pirang ini membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi wanita itu lalu berjalan menjauhinya membuat wanita itu terheran-heran.

"Kako… Kako… Kako… Buruk…" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Lucy itu tiba-tiba berhenti lalu menoleh kepada wanita itu.

"Masa Lalu… Buruk?" Ucap wanita itu berusaha mengulangi gumaman Lucy. Lucy menatap wanita itu datar lalu menyebut namanya dengan pelan "Mirajane" .

"Kau masih mengingatku… Lucy?" Mira berjalan mendekati Lucy lalu memegang tangannya. Senyuman terlihat di wajah mulus Mira "Yokatta ne… Kau baik-baik saja"

"Jikan… Kako… Kako…" Lucy kembali mengucapkan kata-kata aneh itu lagi, Mira menaikkan salah satu alisnya pertanda bingung dengan Lucy. Mira memeluk Lucy dengan erat, tak ia sadari air mata telah menghujani pipi-nya.

"Gomenne Lucy… Hontu ni Gomenne… Tentang yang dulu itu…" Mira masih berusaha untuk berbicara di sela tangisnya. Lucy menanggapi semua itu dengan datar. Aneh, Lucy mendorong Mira dengan kuat sehingga pelukan itu terlepas lalu ia kembali dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Time Magic : ½ Dimension" Sebuah lubang hitang yang teramat besar menyeret Mira pergi ke dunia lain dengan paksa, Mira berusaha untuk berubah menjadi iblis akan tetapi kini ia tak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Yang terlihat oleh Mira, Dirinya sedang berada di tempat lain... Tunggu… Ini bukan tempat asing melainkan bagian dari masa lalu nya!? Sedangkan yang terlihat oleh orang yang berada di luar lubang itu, Mira sedang berada di sebuah bola hitam yang besar dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Terkadang terdengar teriakan dirinya membuat banyak burung yang ada di dekat sana pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sihir yang akan membuatmu mengingat masa lalu terburukmu lalu secara perlahan menyeret energi sihirmu ke bola hitam itu dan akhirnya menjadi milikku." Jelas Lucy datar yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**%(**~N.N~**)%**

"KYAAAA!" Terdengar jelas teriakan seseorang dari tengah hutan. Wanita berambut merah bersama teman-temannya berhenti lalu mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

"Su-Suara itu membuatku takut…" Keluh wanita berambut biru mengeluarkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. "Itu suara Mira"

Wanita berambut merah—Erza-itu menunduk, konsentrasi lalu menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "Itu benar-benar suara Mira!"

"Telingamu cukup bagus, Gihee" Komentar lelaki berambut hitam pekat—Gajeel-bersama lelaki berambut Raven—Gray-.

"Ayo kita kesana" Ajak Jellal mengarahkan ke-5 orang itu yaitu Erza. Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy. Setelah lama melewati pepohonan, terlihatlah sebuah bola hitam yang teramat besar dengan Mirajane di dalamnya.

Disekitar bola itu juga ada Wendy, Romeo, Lisanna, Elfman dan Cana yang terlihat sangat cemas dengan keadaan Mira. Sudah berkali-kali mereka mencoba mengeluarkan Mira namun hasilnya Nihil. Masuk ke dalam bola itu saja tidak bias, bagaimana bias mengeluarkannya?!

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Seru Juvia ketika sampai di dekat bola itu, air mata Lisanna melewati pipinya yang putih itu. Lisanna menggeleng tanda ia juga tidak tau.

"Bola sihir ini menyerap energi sihir Mira-san terus menerus, kalau tidak cepat di keluarkan maka Mira-san akan menjadi sangat kritis!" Jelas Wendy dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir. Erza mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?!"

**%(**~N.N~**)%**

'Vanilla… Inikan bau Lucy!' Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengendus-endus udara lalu matanya membelalak.

"Natsu, Doushita no?" Tanya kucing berwarna biru itu ketika Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. "Lucy ada di dekat sini".

"Ya… Jelas sekali ini bau milik Okaa-san… Vanilla!" Ucap gadis kecil yang ada di gendongan Natsu itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh? Darimana kau mengetahuinya Hikari?" Tanya Natsu.

"Bau nya dari arah barat!" Hikari turun dari gendongan Natsu lalu mulai memimpin perjalanan. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di hadapan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah menutupi wajahnya.

"O-Okaa-san?" Hikari berlari ke arah orang itu lalu memeluknya.

BAMMM… Akhirnya terlihat siapa orang dibalik kerudung itu. Rambut pirangnya, wajah manisnya, iris karamelnya…. "Lucy!/Lushy!".

"Aku benarkan…? Okaa-san!" Hikari memper-erat pelukannya membuat Lucy sedikit sesak nafas. Lucy berusaha agar Hikari melepaskan pelukannya , tak lama kemudian Hikari terdorong dan terkapar di atas tanah.

"Okaa-san?" Iris caramel itu tak lagi menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, Natsu berjalan ke arah Hikari lalu membantunya berdiri.

"Lucy, ini aku Natsu" Natsu mendorong Hikari pelan untuk menjauhinya. Natsu berjalan terus sampai akhirnya tepat berada di depan Lucy, dibuka-nya mulutnya pertanda ia akan mulai berbicara.

"Tapi sayangnya kau bukanlah Lucy yang aku kenal…" Lanjut Natsu pelan, mata gadis pirang itu membulat. Natsu terdorong dengan keras menjauhi Lucy, timbul aura kehitam-hitaman disekitar Lucy.

"Happy, Hana, bawa Hikari pergi dari sini!" Perintah Natsu sedangkan kedua exceed itu hanya meng-iyakan, mereka mengangkat Hikari akan tetapi Hikari memberontak minta dilepaskan, tetapi hal itu tidak dilakukan kedua exceed itu.

"Karyuu no Hokkou!" Natsu menyemburkan apinya ke arah Lucy tapi dapat dihindari Lucy dengan mudah.

"Loke, keluarlah!" Loke muncul dihadapan Lucy, yang kemudian Loke menyerang Natsu bertubi-tubi hingga Natsu terkapar di atas tanah.

"Kuso!" Natsu berdiri dari posisinya yang kemudian ia melompat setinggi yang ia bisa lalu menyiapkan posisi menyerang.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" SAAPPP! Serangan kali ini dihindari lagi oleh Lucy dengan mudahnya. "Time Magic: Steel Time!" Rantai yang panjang keluar dari tangan Lucy lalu melilit tubuh Natsu, dengan api-nya dengan mudah Natsu melelhkan api itu.

"Kau hebat, Natsu" Komentar Lucy datar lalu bersiap untuk melancarkan serangannya lagi. "Time Magic : Flow!" Angin-angin disekitar sana mulai menjadi tornado yang menerpa Natsu, kesempatan baik ini di gunakan oleh Natsu untuk melakukan serangan.

"Karyuu no Hokkou!" Natsu menyemburkan api keluar dari mulutnya membuat api itu ikut menjadi tornado. 'Cih' Lucy hanya diam ditempat menunggu serangan itu dating padanya.

"Itu tak berguna, Natsu. Time Magic : 1 Hour!" Tiba-tiba tornado api itu menghilang membuat Natsu terjatuh ke tanah dan terheran-heran.

"Tornado itu tidak ada satu jam yang lalu, aku mengembalikan waktu tornado itu kepada satu jam yang lalu dimana ia masih belum dibuat. Aku dapat mengubah waktu apapun yang aku mau" Jelas Lucy datar lalu menyeringai.

"Tima Magic : Doom!" Sebuah bayangan hitam melesat ke arah Natsu, Natsu hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau Natsu tersenyum. BAMMM! Bayangan itu berhasil me-mutilasi Natsu yang terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kau sudah mati" Sambung Lucy, tepat saat Lucy ingin pergi. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu, kan?" Ucap lelaki berambut salmon itu lembut, terdengar jelas hembusan nafasnya di telinga Lucy.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Luce!"

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Lucy, akan ku jadikan kau menjadi arang!"

"Jangan pernah sakiti Lucy atau kau akan mendapat balasan yang lebih besar!"

"N-Natsu!" Air mata mulai menuruni pipi gadis itu dari mata sebelah kiri. Kini sudah tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di mata kirinya, gadis itu menangis pelan.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu" Tambah Natsu lembut, tak ada yang tau kalau air mata Natsu juga berjatuhan.

"Gomen…" Ucap Natsu pelan. BRAAAK! Natsu terjatuh dan terbaring di atas tanah.

"Time Magic : Urano Duelto!" Semua roh milik Lucy keluar lalu mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan menyerang Natsu. Kekuatan itu berpacu dengan waktu yang membuatnya sangat cepat sehingga kamungkinan untuk menghindarinya adalah nihil.

"Tanryuu no Youkugeki!" Kini tanah mulai melindungi Natsu dan… Syukurlah Natsu terselamatkan akan tetapi, rahasia itu akhirnya terbongkar.

"Hi-Hikari?"

"Otou-san!" Hikari berlari memeluk Natsu menyadari Natsu baik-baik saja ia pun menghela nafas.

"H-Hikari… Kau adalah seorang Dragon Slayer?" Tanya Natsu menoleh ke Hikari dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"O-Otou-san…" Hikari memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menjawab.

"Natsu! Daijoubu!?" Happy dan Hana terbang ke arah Natsu dan Hikari lalu duduk di atas kepala pemiliknya masing-masing.

"Natsu… Hikari… Fairy Tail…" Gumam Lucy pelan mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

**Gomennasai kalau Chapter ini jelek abis! Yang penting chap depan berhubungan dengan hubungan Kremona dan Mira, selain itu juga tentang perpaduan sihir Natsu dan Hikari lalu terungkaplah tentang Lucy! Gomen kalau gaje, RnR, ne?**

Review, please :)


End file.
